


If There Was Someone Who Could Love It [A Hetalia AU/Coraline Crossover]

by Epthepenguin



Category: Coraline (2009), Coraline - Neil Gaiman, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coraline (2009) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hetalia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Magic Trio (Hetalia), Major Original Character(s), Major Original female character, My First Hetalia Fanfic, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, References to Coraline, Sister-Sister Relationship, Swearing, currently on hold, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epthepenguin/pseuds/Epthepenguin
Summary: (Y/N) and her family just recently moved across the country to their new home where Coraline, her little sister decides to instead of unpacking her belongings, she goes out and explores the grounds to find something interesting to compare her boring life with. She soon finds a tiny door within the house's wall, which led her to drag her older sister into her shenanigans.Both sisters meet new people and friends along the way of getting accustomed to their new surroundings as they slowly find deep secrets about the mysterious man residing behind the tiny door within the Pink Palace walls.And (Y/N) may quite possibly find out where her family origin truly comes from...
Relationships: Coraline Jones & Reader, France (Hetalia) & Reader, France (Hetalia)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	If There Was Someone Who Could Love It [A Hetalia AU/Coraline Crossover]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone choosing to read this.
> 
> I've already published this story on Wattpad but I just wanted to try and publish it here because I'm fairly new to writing, especially on this website.
> 
> This is still technically my first written fanfic so constructive criticism of any kind is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Also, please tell me and point out specifically where and why if any of the characters are OOC (and I apologize in advance if they are). The same goes for my misspelling or translation of the different languages used in this story. I would be very grateful if anyone could correct me on that, well on anything I write really.
> 
> Timelines and events may be slightly changed due to better fit the story and its plot.
> 
> Thanks for reading this and now, onto the actual story!

"Ugh, why do we have to move again?" A young girl asks (it was more like complaining really) as she leans into the car's back seat, uncomfortable because of the long trip that doesn't seem to end.

"I've already explained back before we even moved, Coraline. So stop asking me." The child's mother tiredly replies to her younger daughter.

The young eleven-year-old girl groans in annoyance whilst crossing her arms together but chooses to keep quiet... For now.

Coraline Jones is her name. She's an energetic girl with an extremely adventurous personality. She's a small, lean girl with slightly pale-colored skin and light freckles across her face. Her hair is dyed dark blue which is styled in a short bob that is parted to the side. She wears a cerulean blue dragonfly hair clip with pink wings on it. Her oval-shaped, dark brown eyes currently hold a few expressions which are boredom, impatience, and annoyance.

She huffs, glancing over to her right to see her older sister writing, or possibly sketching in her field notebook. She really didn't care enough to ask...

Her sister, (Y/N) (M/N) Jones is a fifteen-year-old teen that has a bit of an opposite personality from Coraline. She is quieter than her, patient too but prefers it when people get straight to the point of things. She can be adventurous like her sister is but it's based on her current moods though. She's a lot more cautious than Coraline and is extremely sharp with observing the situation (which she's thankful for sometimes). She's courteous and pretty friendly, not shy whatsoever but enjoys keeping to herself if she can. But that doesn't mean she can't be straightforward and sarcastic while also being a bit mischievous.

The Jones' adopted her a few years before Coraline was born. Even so, (Y/N) was loved and cared for by them just like Coraline was. (Y/N) was told long ago that she was adopted but much to her parent's surprise, she shrugged it off like it didn't bother her one bit. In truth, to her, it didn't change the fact that they _are_ her family whether or not they have the same blood.

(Y/N) cares for her younger sister deeply and would even take a bullet for her if a situation like that would ever occur. She made a promise to herself that she'll always be there for Coraline... Even if she on occasion does annoy her to no end.

(Y/N) sighs, lightly tapping her mechanical pencil on her notebook in deep thought. She glances up towards the front of the vehicle, her gaze landing on her mother who's driving the small car.

"So," she begins, "How long more until we arrive?" She questions her mother, her (E/C) colored eyes slightly lighting up in curiosity.

"Hopefully in about seven hours or so."

She hums in satisfaction, hoping to arrive at the new place soon because truth be told, she's starting to get bored just like her sister currently is. Coraline, on the other hand loudly groans at the answer realizing that she still has to be in the car, and for _seven more_ ungodly hours.

"Seven?! Just kill me already." Coraline dramatically exclaims, making (Y/N) roll her eyes but chuckles nonetheless at her attitude.

(Y/N) pats her shoulder in comfort as she gives her a small smile in reassurance. Coraline glances at her for a moment before sighing, going back to observing the passing scenery through the window.

(Y/N) couldn't blame the girl's behavior right now. She, along with her sister wasn't exactly too thrilled when told that they were moving to a different place that is _literally_ across the country. She had to say goodbye to good friends of hers but they did promise to continue speaking with one another.

She sighs, fiddling with her locket around her neck for a moment before continuing to sketch within her notebook again, fishing up a simple pencil sketch of her birth mother.

~~~~~~

The drive up to their new house was in (Y/N)'s opinion... Very interesting, to say at least.

The first half an hour or so was peacefully quiet until a certain _someone_ named Coraline unintentionally made their mother accidentally hit a truck, which led to big problems after that. It even delayed the drive there but now they have finally made it all in one piece. _Luckily..._

(Y/N) sighs as their mother parked the vehicle into the driveway of the Pink Palace Apartments. They all get out of the small car, Coraline more sluggish than the rest of the family though.

(Y/N) snorts at the sight of her sister as she turns her attention towards the large pink building.

She observes the old house with her hands behind her back. She mentally takes notes as she stares at her new home, noticing that the place probably hasn't been given a paint job in years due to its fading pink color.

Coraline stands beside her as she joins her sister in starting at the house but with a more displeased look within her eyes.

"Well, this is _home_ now," Coraline announces with an eye roll, her voice displaying her disapproval of the house.

(Y/N) stares at her for a moment, ignoring her tone as she slowly nods her head. "Yeah... I guess it is." She responds, taking in a deep breath before turning her head slightly down, glaring at her sister.

"Well then, better start unpacking now." (Y/N) declares, a bit too cheerfully in Coraline's opinion as she walks towards the house.

Coraline stares at her sister's figure for a second before sighing. She slouches tiredly, following her sister. She doesn't want to start unpacking anything at the moment, too tired and emotionally exhausted to even do so.

"-tomorrow won't do. I have important errands ."

(Y/N) suddenly stops in her tracks from fully entering her new home, perking up a little by hearing a male's voice that held a different kind of accent. _Was that an English accent?_

She questions herself kind of excitedly as she curiously glances off to her right, seeing three men walking down the set of stairs that led up to the attic. She continues to stand there as Coraline comes right beside her, glancing over (Y/N)'s shoulder whilst following her sister's stare, confused as to what her older sister found interesting enough to stop in front of the doorway.

One of the men glances out of the corner of his eyes to see the two girls staring at the trio, one with bright eyes and the other in pure confusion.

He lightly waves at them, slightly smiling as he's unsure if him doing so is considered a weird action or not.

His two friends glance at the girls as well, one looking completely stoic and not interested in them what so ever. As for the other male, he smiles brightly at them, excited about the new neighbors he gets to live with on top of. Quite literally.

(Y/N) lightly smiles and waves back at the trio before entering the house. Coraline awkwardly stands there, glancing back and forth between her sister and the men before quickly following her sister inside the building.

"I don't know your new neighbors had children." The stoic one said, staring at the porch with a blank look within his eyes.

"Yeah, me neither. Probably Mrs. Lovat changed her mind about letting people with children stay here." The other states, shrugging it off because of how distracted he was at the many pranks he could probably pull off now.

"I don't think so... She isn't oblivious to _that thing_ living here." The first man says with venom in his voice, balling up his fist tightly in the process.

He glances back at his two friends in concern, his voice turning softer as he questions them.

"So what exactly changed her mind."

"It's probably nothing Arthur.' The stoic one reassures with a hint of sympathy within his dull blue-colored eyes.

The man known as Arthur sighs, running a shaking hand through his hair as he stares at the entrance to the Pink Palace Apartments with uncertainty.

"...I really hope so, Lukas."

While inside the house, (Y/N) closely observes the place with a blank expression. Coraline quickly follows right behind her, observing the place in disinterest.

"Are we going to talk about what just happened outside?" Coraline asks, crossing her arms whilst staring at her older sister in question.

"So," (Y/N) ignores her question as she turns her head to gaze at her Coraline. "What room are you going to pick?"

As she asks this, she heads up the stairs with Coraline following right beside her. The eleven-year-old ponders, dismissing the fact that her sister purposely changed the subject.

"Don't know. The first one I chose, I guess." She replies shortly after arriving at the top of the staircase, shrugging.

Both girls continue down the hallway, Coraline stopping in front of a door as she opens it. (Y/N) does the same to the door that's across from Coraline's.

When the teenager opens the door, she's pleasantly surprised by how small the room is but considers it to still be decent enough. It has a few cracks in the walls and ceiling, but those can be easily fixed at a later time.

(Y/N) roams around the small area, admiring it as Coraline suddenly makes her appearance into the room by entering with her expression being passive.

"Nice room."

"Yeah. Do you like yours?"

Coraline shrugs, replying. "It's okay. Nothing to can't or whatever."

"Right. Anyway, let's start unpacking." (Y/N) excitedly says whilst snapping her fingers.

Coraline stares at her in slight disbelief as she slouches her shoulders in confusion.

"Why? We just got here."

"Well, my dear sister. The sooner we unpack the better." The teen elaborates with a simple smile.

"Tch, easy for you to say," Coraline mumbles as she heads out of the room and back downstairs.

~~~~~~

"Coraline?"

(Y/N) calls out, peeking her head slightly inside her sister's bedroom. She is, _obviously_ not done with unpacking her belongings, yet. She had put most of her clothing away, which is nice but she couldn't help but be suspicious as to why Coraline was being _extremely_ quiet and not bothering her, not even once after she had left her room earlier. So, the teenager decided to check in on her and to see if she was doing alright or needed help with anything.

Her bright-colored eyes wander around the decently sized bedroom as she fully enters inside it. She slowly walks around the area, observing it with her hands placed on her hips. Her eyebrows scrunch up in the utmost confusion.

"Where the hell did that girl go." She confusingly states to herself out loud while she walks out of the room and heads downstairs.

She walks into the kitchen, glancing at her mother who's currently working on her laptop, rapidly typing on the keys. (Y/N) stands underneath the doorway, glancing at the area with her brows continuing to frown together, wonder where on earth Coraline could have gone to entertain herself.

"Hey, mom? Sorry to bother you but have you seen Coraline by any chance?" (Y/N) asks, glancing at her mother.

Her mother briefly glances at her before returning to her work.

"No. She must have gone outside."

 _That little twerp._ (Y/N) thinks, clenching her fist in annoyance as she slowly nods her head.

"Right." She sighs.

"(Y/N)?"

"Huh?" The teen's gaze falls on her mother, seemingly confused as to why she all of a sudden stopped her typing and now stares at her.

Her mother, Mel Jones is a slim, average height woman with slightly pale skin. Her hair is styled the same way as Coraline but the only difference is that her hair color is a natural dark brown instead of the pre-teen's dyed blue color. She has a defining pointy nose and a beauty mark on the left side of her face, just above her lips. She has the same eye color as her youngest daughter but instead of the happy carefreeness that the eleven-year-old has within her own, Mel's instead is stoic and slightly cold. But whenever she addresses her two daughters, they always soften.

"Be careful out there. And make sure she doesn't get into serious trouble." Mel said as her gaze never once leaves the teenagers.

(Y/N) snorts, knowing full well what her mother is implying. Coraline is known to accidentally get herself into trouble from time to time.

"Of course, mom. You know I always am." She coolly reassures her with a two-finger salute before quickly rushing back up the stairs and into her bedroom.

She grabs her black colored trench coat and spirits back down and into the kitchen again. She opens the back door, glancing at her mother for a second before exiting the house.

Once outside, she softly shuts the door behind her. She slowly puts on her coat, gazing at the area around her as she observes the large garden full of shriveled plants and bushes. The gloomy weather made the place feel and even look like the place was abandoned or something.

She couldn't help but gawk at the view of the misty mountains and the forest, making them appear to be faded like a painting while the dark grey clouds complement the scenery perfectly. Speaking of which...

 _Looks like it's going to rain soon._ She worries, glancing up at the clouded covered sky. She takes a deep breath before walking through the garden's gates and heading off to where she assumes that Coraline went.

Unknown to her, a tiny overly curious cat watches her form from a distance as he observes her stroll through the garden. He lets out a meow before scrambling off to follow the human girl.

~~~~~~

_Damn that girl. Where the hell did she go?_

The teenager grumbles, pressing her lips together in a line as she walks along the path that went behind the Pink Palace Apartments, slightly up the mountains and the forest surrounding the large area.

She stuffs her hands inside of her coat's pockets, hoping that the rain doesn't come sooner than she had expected it to be.

She glances at her wristwatch, slowly but surely getting ticked off with each passing moment of not already finding Coraline.

"Damn that little twerp. Once I find her, I'll-" Suddenly a loud crunching noise occurs, causing her to pause dead in her tracks.

She slowly glances at the area behind her, catching nothing but leaves being blown in the wind. She stares off for a moment, huffing before continuing her mission.

 _That was weird._ She thinks, glancing over her shoulder to still find absolutely nothing. _Okay, probably just my-_ The same noise occurs, causing her thoughts to be cut off again.

"Who's there." She demands, turning her body around as she observes the area for the third time.

"I said, _who's there._ "

The tiny cat that has been following closely behind her for the longest time trembles, wondering what the human was going to do to him now that she's caught him. He slowly moves from his hiding spot, softly whimpering.

(Y/N)'s once hard expression immediately morphs into a deadpan, staring at the little feline beyond confused.

 _What the..._ She blinks, eyeing the place to possibly find the owner but sees no one. She stares at the tiny cat, wondering where it came from or why it was following her. Well, she assumes it was following her.

She notices that it's terrified, shaking but not trying to flee, probably too frightened to even bother. This causing her gaze to soften as her voice no longer scared the cat rather soothed it.

"Hey, little one. I'm terribly sorry if I scared you." She quietly says, not wanting to scare it any more than she already has as she crouches slightly in front of it.

The cat raises his head, slowly relaxing from his tense form as (Y/N) closely takes notice of his appearance.

He's a small white cat, almost looking like a kitten with brown patches of fur on its head, left leg, and tail. His eyes are closed as he has a little curl sticking off on the left side of his head.

"Hey, it's alright. I won't hurt you." She softly reassures the feline.

The white cat observes her as his tail move from side to side. He gazes into her eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity within them, he excitedly meows before pouncing onto her.

She yelps, taken aback by the cat's actions but calms herself as he nuzzles his head on her stomach. She lightly laughs, finding the feline adorable as she picks up the cat and cradling him in her arms.

The cat purrs in content, nuzzling her again as she stands up. She resumes her quest in finding her sister with a new companion.

While moving along the dirt path, she observes her surroundings, passing decaying apple trees and a large wooden wagon with a few barrels on it.

She takes a deep breath, mentally hoping that Coraline is somewhere close by.

"Ha. This place looks like it could be a set for a horror film, huh?" She playfully asks her little friend who meows in response, causing her to chuckle.

"-then where's the secret well?"

The teenager perks up, sighing in relief. She jogs up the small hill to find her sister wearing her bright yellow raincoat and talking with two boys while noticing two bikes resting on the muddy ground beside them.

One appears to be around Coraline's and the other around (Y/N)'s but possibly a year older than she is.

As she gets closer to the trio, the older boy lets out a loud unique laugh as he clenches his stomach from his laughter.

"What's so funny?!" Coraline angrily shouts, but the teenager ignores her and continues to laugh.

"You're kind of, uh... Standing on it." The younger boy shyly tells Coraline while pointing at the mud underneath her footing.

She yelps, jumping away from the secret well as the teenager's laughter continues. Coraline swiftly turns her attention to the laughing teen, bailing up her fist while her face fumes in anger, already fed up with his behavior.

Like serious, what's his deal?

"Why you-!"

"A fairy circle, interesting..."

"Huh?" The three said in unison upon noticing (Y/N) currently being fascinated by the ring of mushrooms around the secret well.

The teenager _finally_ stops his laughter as he along with the other observes the newcomer, both raising their brows in curiosity. Coraline, on the other hand, deadpans and facepalms at her sister's actions of observing the mushroom circle.

"Is this natural created?" (Y/N) asks crouching down in front of the circle, briefly glancing at the boy in front of her who's sporting a pair of skeletal gloves.

"Oh, um, I think so." He answers with a bit of uncertainty, rubbing the back of his neck.

She hums in response, causing Coraline in the background to cover her face and loudly groan. Her reaction makes the teenage boy laugh some more, causing the pre-teen to throw a glare at him.

"Would you shut up already?" She asks through her tense jaw.

"Sorry, but the awesome me doesn't listen to a midget like you."

"Wha-! Why you-Hey! I'm talking to you!" Coraline yells but gets completely ignored.

A shadow suddenly appears right on top of (Y/N), making her glance upwards from over her shoulder to examine the person causing it.

From what she could tell now that he's close enough, the stranger appears to be around the age of sixteen and average height (even though she's crouched on the ground). He's pale but not sickly looking, platinum blond hair that appears to be slightly white due to the light with unusual but beautiful colored reddish-violet eyes that gazes down at her in confusion. She guesses hes the alethic type because of his slightly muscular build to him. He wears a plain dark grey tee, dark-colored cargo pants, and a black jean jacket, along with black gloves.

As (Y/N) observes him, the platinum-haired teen does the same with his eyebrows frowning deeply in thought. He's incredibly confused as to why he suddenly feels like hes seen her before.

Has he met her before? He couldn't have, right? But the sudden familiar as he takes notes of her (H/L)(H/C) hair, her beautiful bright colored (E/C) eyes, and... Everything as far as he can tell. _Do I know her?_

"Uhhh, may I help you?" (Y/N) asks, quirking up a brow in curiosity.

He blinks, coming back to reality from his endless thoughts, only now noticing that hes been staring at her for far longer than necessary.

 _Shit. She probably thinks I'm some sort of creep or_ something.

"Entschuldigung." He quickly apologizes in his native tongue, rubbing his neck while avoiding her eyes in embarrassment.

(Y/N) tilts her head, staring at him in confusion. She assumes what he had just said was an apology but she wasn't so sure.

"Ummm..."

He glances back at her, noticing her confused stare and remembering that she most likely doesn't know German. He softly sighs, translating his apology.

"Sorry."

"No, no. It's fine." She reassures with a small smile before gazing at the ring of mushrooms once again.

"So, uh, do you like, know her?" The other boy asks Coraline while fiddling with his fingers.

"Well, of course, I know her. We're sisters, after all." Coraline proudly confirms, placing her hands on her hips with a prideful smirk displayed on her features.

The platinum-haired teenager blinks, snorting before bursting out laughing again, causing the pre-teen to scrunch up her face in annoyance.

"Ha, but you two look nothing alike!" He yells breathlessly, wiping a fallen tear from his eye.

"I could say the same thing about you and Ludwig..." The other boy confesses under his breath while staring off to the side.

The teenager immediately stops his laughter, swiftly turning his head in the boy's direction as he dramatically places his hand over his heart.

"Well, I'm _sorry_ if my Bruder didn't inherit my awesomeness!"

"The answer is a simple one, really." (Y/N) interrupts their arguments while turning her attention towards them with a soft smile. "We both come from two completely different origins."

Both guys glance at each other, confused by her choice of words. What she had just said could mean _literally_ mean anything.

"Um, I don't... Understand."

"It's known of your business." Coraline hisses, causing the shy boy to slowly back away while nervously chuckling.

"Coraline, be nice."

"What? It's true. These two, especially _him,"_ She points an accusing finger at the teenage boy, "Don't need to know anything."

"You do know we're still here, right?" The platinum-haired one blankly asks, stuffing his hands in his cargo pants.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" Coraline plays the innocent card on him, causing her sister to roll her eyes.

"It's not that big of a deal, sis." She tells her, before addressing the two males."So, who are you two, if I may ask?" She asks, changing the subject to hopefully calm her sister down, even for a moment.

"Well, Mädchen," The teenager begins with a proud smirk forming on his features. "I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, also known as the awesome one! And this here is my neighbor, Wybie Lovat." He introduces himself and the pre-teen boy as he pats him on the shoulder.

(Y/N) takes note of Wybie's appearance. He's shorter than Gilbert because of his slightly poor posture (and also because he's a pre-teen, no surprise there). He's not the athletic type like Gilbert appears to be, with him being scrawny instead. His skin is a tanned color, baring coarse, curly dark brown hair and hazel eyes that avoid (Y/N)'s gaze. He wears light-colored denim jeans, his black skeletal gloves, and a long black coat.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintances." (Y/N) kindly announces, rising her crouched position as the cat in her arms softly nuzzles into her.

"Hi," Wybie says, shyly waving his hand.

"Wybie? What kind of if-Oww!" Coraline yelps, rubbing her side where (Y/N) just elbowed her to shut her up.

"Uh, yeah. It's short for 'whyborn.' Not my idea, of course."

"Well, it's still a pleasure to meet you both."

"Why are you being nice to these, _stalkers_?" Coraline asks in bewilderment, crossing her arms in the process.

(Y/N) gazes at her sister for a moment, confused by her choice of words. "Stalkers?" She carefully repeats, staring at her dumbfoundedly.

"Tch, of course, you think that the awesome me would go and do something as unawesome as ' _stalking_ '," Gilbert states, sympathizing with the word _stalking_ with air quotations and an eye roll.

"Would you just shut up with that for one minute." Coraline hisses, clenching her jaw.

"It's the truth, I simply am _awesome._ "

"How is being a _stalker'_ awesome?" Coraline jabs with sass and an eye roll.

"I told you, _I wasn't stalking you._ " Gilbert resorts back with as much sass.

"Okay, okay. Everyone, cool it. Coraline, please be nice." (Y/N) interrupts their ongoing argument that's just going to get longer if she doesn't step in and stop Gilbert continuing to provoke the pre-teen.

Coraline blinks, her mouth dropping in disbelief. "Wait, what? But-" She stops herself from questioning her sister as (Y/N) gives her a warning glare.

Coraline huffs, glancing at the ground before mumbling, "Fine..."

Gilbert snorts, causing Coraline to snap her head in his direction and glares at him, only for it to go completely ignored as he snickers.

Coraline rolls her shoulders, honestly wanting nothing more than to punch that smug looking smile off of his face.

"Gilbert, right?" (Y/N) asks, ignoring the burning gaze from her sister as she stares at the platinum-haired teenager.

"Ja, that's me."

"Well, allow me to introduce myself and my sister here. My name is (Y/N) Jones, and this is Coraline Jones." She says, gesturing to herself than her sister.

"Hmmm, (Y/N)... Nice name."

"Oh." She begins, not expecting to get a compliment from him. Truthfully, she thinks her name is nothing special but thanks him nonetheless.

"Thank you."

"Hey! Don't you dare have any funny ideas about my sister here," Coraline warns him with a hard glare while pointing a finger in his direction.

"Excuse me?" Gilbert asks, disbelief laced in his tone.

"Oh, you heard me loud and clear, _Beilschmidt."_

 _"Tch._ It's considered rude to accuse someone of wrongdoing that they didn't even do. I just gave your sister a harmless compliment. Also, I only just met her so it wouldn't make sense for me to do anything stupid to make her uncomfortable like flirting."

"Tch, whatever." Coraline dismisses him with a wave of her hand, glaring daggers into him.

 _"Tch, whatever,"_ Gilbert repeats with venomous sarcasm, crossing his arms as well as joining in on the glaring contest.

(Y/N) glances at Wybie who in response does the same. She gestures her head at the two in question but the pre-teen simply shrugs, causing the fifteen-year-old girl to facepalm.

"Guys, enough with the arguing, please." She tiredly said, shaking her head as the white cat in her arms loudly meows, almost sounding like he agrees with her statement.

She's honestly surprised how quiet hes been this whole time...

Gilbert blinks, snapping his head towards (Y/N), now just taking notice of the tiny white feline in her arms. He tilts his head, frowning his eyebrows in confusion as he watches the cat play with her fingers with his soft paws.

"I see you made a friend," Gilbert states, uncrossing his arms and pointing at the cat.

"Is he yours?"

"Hm, no."

"Oh. Well, I found this little guy following me while l was walking down the path that leads here. I don't know when or how long he was doing so but he was."

"Wow, I'm surprised that hes away from Ludwig's cat for this long," Wybie admits just as confused as Gilbert is as he gently pets his head, making the cat purr in content.

"Ludwig?" She asks, staring at Wybie with a tilt of her head.

"Mein Bruder." Gilbert blurts out before remembering that she or Coraline didn't _exactly_ know German. "My brother."

"Oh."

"Why are you two here, anyway? You're interrupting us." Coraline announces, boredly staring at the males.

Wybie quickly avoids her gaze, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Meanwhile, Gilbert pays no attention to her stare as he questions her while raising a brow.

"Interrupting what? Almost dying from fall damage?"

"Shut up."

"Excuse me, _what?_ " (Y/N) quickly questions with a horrified expression.

The cat in her arms immediately feels her worry, meowing softly in question before nuzzling his head against her as a form of comfort.

Gilbert glances at (Y/N), noticing that her eyes are wide open from his statement. I _probably should have worded that better._ He realizes, sending her a reassuring smile, and goes on to explain what he actually meant.

...sort of.

"Don't worry, (Y/N). Wybie here saved your sister from potentially falling down that well there." He explains, pointing at the mud-covered well.

"Oh, umm... I didn't do anything." Wybie notes, almost confused by Gilbert's testimony but more so embarrassed that he's getting the spotlight all of the sudden.

"I wasn't going to die." Coraline barks, her jaw tightening in annoyance.

"Yeah, _sure_. Says the midget who was stomping on top of the well earlier."

"For the last time, I am _not_ a midget!"

"So," (Y/N) begins, successfully grabbing the attention of everyone and stopping a possible argument from occurring... Again. "What's the deal with the well here?" She raises the question, her eyes slightly twinkling with curiosity.

"Oh well... No one really knows. But there is a legend or something like that going around about it." Wybie confesses, crouching in front of the well while removing a bit of mud that's on it.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They say it's so deep that if you were to fall at the bottom and look up, you'll see a sky full of stars in the middle of the day." He explains while using a random large stick to slightly open the well's lid, allowing the mud to smoothly fall off.

"Interesting..." (Y/N) marvels at that idea, crouching in front of the lid to inspect it a bit more.

"Huh..." Coraline simply said, following her sister's actions, seemingly interested in the boy's statement.

"I'm actually surprised that my Grandma let your family move into the Pink Palace," Wybie admits, gazing at the pink building while pressing his lip in a line.

The Jones girls glance at each other, confusion roaming within their eyes. Coraline rises from the ground with a stick in her hands as well as (Y/N) but with her feline friend instead.

Gilbert notices their confusion but chooses not to intervene as he carefully watches their interactions.

"Why?"

"Well, um..." Wybie fiddles with his fingers, gazing at the ground in front of him.

"Is there something wrong with the house?" (Y/N) asks, slightly squinting her eyes in suspicion.

"What? Oh, no-no, it's just... Ummm..." Wybie stumbles on his words, biting his lip and glancing at Gilbert for assistance.

"Na, there's nothing wrong with that ancient house. His grandmother simply owns the Pink Palace and doesn't like to rent it out with people who have children." Gilbert said, pointing at the house while Wybie narrows his eyes at him.

"Okay, but why no children?" (Y/N) raises the question, even more, confused with the information being given to them.

"Who knows. But it's unawesome if you ask me. No one really lives up these parts, so finding people to hang out with is hard." Gilbert shrugs, placing his gloved hands inside his jacket.

Meanwhile, Wybie breaths out a sigh in relief, honestly not knowing what his grandmother might do if she found out hes told the new neighbors and residents about the dark history surrounding the house.

"I mean, at least you have your brother." (Y/N) points out, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess I do. But he's _way_ too serious, though. Can't really have that much fun with him." He replies, rolling his eyes remembering how dead serious his brother always is. For year's Gilbert couldn't grasp how his younger brother became that serious though...

"I don't know, man. I think he's kind of fun to hang out with." Wybie admits, shrugging his shoulders.

Gilbert blinks, turning his head to face the boy in such bewilderment on that information. "Since when?"

"Since I've met you two?"

"Well, he's _'fun'_ to you because you don't get to see him when he's angry."

"That's because I don't go out of my way just to annoy him. You and Alfred always bother him when he's doing stuff and quite frankly, I _absolutely_ don't want to deal with an angry Ludwig. He's terrifying." Wybie explains, shuddering on that specific memory of Ludwig fuming in pure anger while chasing both Gilbert and his best friend through the forest for _literal_ miles and no once getting tired.

"Ja, ja, whatever." Gilbert dismisses his statement with a wave of his hand.

"Wait, who's Alfred?" Coraline raises a question, glancing at Gilbert in curiosity.

"Just my friend."

"That's all you're going to give me?"

"Maybe..."

Coraline deeply sighs, slouching her shoulders in the defeat of accepting that he's always going to be such a secretive jerk.

The cat in (Y/N)'s hold stops playing with her fingers as he excitedly meows at the sight of a new cat who sneakily and swiftly jumps on top of the large stump that's in front of the well.

All four kids glance at the cat in (Y/N)'s arms, confused by his sudden excitement but Gilbert laughs, knowing exactly why he's acting like that.

Out of the corner of the teenage girl's eyes, she notices a small black figure on the stump. She turns her head to fully observe the newcomer, taking note that it's a black cat wearing a ribbon around his neck that appears to be the colors of the German flag. He comes across as a hunter cat, his icy blue eyes narrowing at (Y/N) as his posture is stiff, legs straight-legged in an upright stance, and his ears slightly upright all while hissing at the teenage girl.

"Uh, who's this?" She asks, cautiously taking a few steps back from the tree stump because of the cat's dangerous glare that, for some odd reason is being directed towards her.

"Oh, that's Ludwig's cat, Wilhelm," Wybie explains, going to pet the black feline but he swats the human boy's hand, not wanting to get distracted from his target.

"Wilhelm... Like, one of the authors of the Grimm Fairy Tales?"

"Don't know. I didn't name him." Gilbert tells her, lazily shrugging his shoulders.

"But I think he wants his friend back." He snickers, gazing at (Y/N) in pure amusement within his reddish-violet eyes as he chooses to slightly step in front of the girl just in case the cat suddenly decides to attack her.

Wilhelm watches how his owner's brother steps in front of the human girl to shield her from his vision. Curiosity flickers in his stare as he slowly relaxes from his attack form but continues to watch the girl with such a calculating gaze.

"Oh... Yeah, here you go." She softly says, crouching and gently placing the white feline on the ground.

The little cat immediately rushes to the black cat... Only for him to get aggressively pounced on by Wilhelm as he struggles within the black cat's hold.

The sight causing (Y/N) to sweatdrop. "Should I stop them or..."

"Nein, it's fine. They're always like that."

"Right..."

" _Whyborn!_ " A slightly faded voice echoes through the forest, grabbing the attention of the two Jones girls and Gilbert as they glance at each other before turning their heads to Wybie.

"Is someone calling you, Wybie?" (Y/N) asks in concern while stuffing her hands inside her coat's pockets.

"What?"

"Yeah. I think someone is calling you, _Whyborn._ " Coraline tells him, crossing her arms in the process.

"I don't hear anything." Wybie quickly denies, glancing at anything but his neighbors.

"Classic Wybie." Gilbert laughs, making Wybie give him a sideways glare, silently telling the German teenager to shut his mouth.

The teenage girl raises an eyebrow, not at all believing him. On the other hand, Coraline challenges him as she stalks closer to the boy while narrowing her dark colored eyes.

"Oh, we definitely heard someone calling you, _why were you born._ "

" _Whyborn!_ " The same voice shouts but this time accompanied by a bell rapidly ringing.

"Grandma..." He alarmingly mutters, fiddling with his fingers. He glances at the trio, nervously laughing while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think you better go. You don't want your Grandmother to worry." The teenage girl said with a sympathetic smile, understanding that his grandmother might be worried that he's been gone for so long.

"Y-yeah, uhh-it was nice meeting you (Y/N). Also meeting a Michigan water witch."

"Water witch?" Her face scrunches in confusion as she stares at Coraline while raising an eyebrow in question.

Gilbert snorts, causing her to be even more confused. Meanwhile, Coraline presses her lips in a tight line while giving the German a sideways glare.

"Shut it."

"But a word of advice, I'll wear gloves next time." Wybie points out, gesturing with his gloved hands while pointing at Coraline's bare ones before grabbing his disregard bike from the muddy ground.

"Why?" Coraline asks, narrowing her eyes as she lightly smacks the stick on her palm.

(Y/N) observes the stick in her sister's hands, her face perplexed but the longer she studies it, realization slowly enters her mind as her expression morphs into a deadpan before tiredly slouching her shoulders.

"Don't tell me..."

"Yup, it's poison oak!" Gilbert finishes her statement, clenching his stomach and doubling back in laughter because of (Y/N)'s reaction.

"Ahhhhh!" Coraline loudly yelps, throwing the stick far away from her as she quickly rubs her hands on her raincoat.

She huffs, bitterly watching Wybie riding off on his bike before childishly sticking out her tongue at his disappearing form.

Gilbert continues to laugh while (Y/N) covers her eyes with a hand, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Stop laughing! And why didn't you tell me it was poison oak from the start?"

"Because I thought you were smart enough to figure it out sooner than later. But I was wrong, apparently." Gilbert admits with a small shrug, a smirk beginning to bloom on his features.

"Why you-"

"Okay, for the last time _enough_ with the fighting already." (Y/N) steps in the middle of the two, raising both her hands to stop Coraline from approaching the German boy and causing trouble.

Something gently rubs against her leg, making her glance down to find the white feline nuzzling his head on her leg as he purrs. She chuckles, crouching down to softly stroke his head as he loudly purrs in content.

Wilhelm watches the interaction between his friend and the human girl, wondering how his friend could trust strangers is easy, let alone be clingy the moment he meets one.

"I guess he likes you," Gilbert confesses, staring at her with a small smile.

"You think so?" She asks, glancing upwards while the corner of her mouth curves up.

"Well, ja."

"Don't _you_ have somewhere to be?" Coraline raises a question, plastering a fake smile, wanting nothing more than for him to leave already.

"So eager to kick out the awesome me now, are we?" He chuckles, gazing at the irritated pre-teen in mischief while smirking.

"Nein, I don't. I was going to a friend of mine here, but apparently, he's either late or his nagging older brother stopped him from coming." He shrugs like this isn't the first time this has happened. "But then again, the most likely cause is that he had forgotten."

"Your friend sounds like a jerk."

"He's not. If I ever introduce him to you, then you'll probably understand."

"Your friend lives around here?" (Y/N) ignores her sister's rude statement as she curiously asks Gilbert while standing back up from the ground.

He chuckles, almost smirking while thinking that it'll be more fun for himself to not tell about his best friend who lives underneath them, literally.

"What? First, you don't answer my questions, and now you're not going to answer my sister's?" Coraline asks in slight disbelief but more so in annoyance, narrowing her eyes at him while placing her hands on her hips.

"If you later along the lines do end up meeting him with the awesome me around, just mention my name and he'll know that we've already met," Gilbert tells (Y/N), purposely ignoring Coraline to get a reaction from her.

He found it pretty amusing how easy it is to annoy the living crap out of the poor eleven-year-old.

"Uh, yeah, okay." She replies, wondering why he's being so secretive about his information but chooses to shrug it off.

While this interaction happens, Coraline throws her arms in the air, beyond annoyed and done with Gilbert's bullshit. Let's face it, if she knew she was going to meet this stupid, annoying, platinum blonde teenage German boy, then she would have _never_ set her foot outside in the first place.

Gilbert watches the blue-haired pre-teen out of the corner of his eyes in amusement as his smirk widens in accomplishment. He quietly snickers, enjoying the sight for a moment longer before picking up his bike from the muddy ground.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out sometime later. I could introduce you to my brother and he makes the best sweets that I'm sure you'll love." He said, glancing at (Y/N) with a smile while positioning himself on his bike.

"Sure. I would like that."

"Great. See you later, Mädchen." He lightly waves at her, before turning his attention to her sister with a large mischievous grin. "Midget." He addresses her while riding off, laughing.

"Wha-Hey! I'm not a midget!" Coraline exclaims, watching his form leave as she huffs. She crosses her arms, pouting but honestly relieved now that he's _finally_ gone.

Wilhelm stares at (Y/N) a moment before swiftly following his owner's brother back home. The white cat loudly meows, nuzzling his head against her leg for the final time before rushing to follow his friend.

"Stupid jerkface..." Coraline mumbles to herself, pressing her lips in a line while slouching her shoulders.

(Y/N) covers her mouth, trying to stop herself from hurting out into laughter. But Coraline snaps her attention to her, noticing her shoulders shaking which causes the pre-teen to pout.

"Stop laughing."

"Okay, okay, sorry." She snorts, lightly smirking at the sight of Coraline pouting.

"God, they're so annoying."

"Which one of them?"

"Both."

"I don't know, sis. They're an... Interesting pair, I'll give you that."

"You're joking, right?" She asks, crouching in front of the well's lid again.

"Who knows." (Y/N) lazily shrugs, causing Coraline to groan at her vague answer.

Suddenly, a crash of thunder occurs, resulting in the oldest of the two girls to glance up at the dark grey clouded sky with dread. She loves the rainy season but she'll rather stay inside reading one of her novels than getting soaking wet and most likely getting sick because of it.

(Y/N) glances at Coraline, watching her grab a tiny lump of mud and dropping it through a hole on the well's wooden lid. She brings her ear close to the wooden surface, trying to discern how deep the well actually is.

"We should go before the weather decides to start and rain on us." (Y/N) announces but as her luck would have it, the rain soon falls once she finished her sentence.

 _Perfect_. _Just perfect._..

"Curse my god damn bloody words and none existence luck." She mutters, bawling up her fist in irritation.

An idea suddenly pops into play, causing the teenager to address her little sister with a large shit-eating grin displayed on her face.

"Well then... Rave you to the house!" She loudly announces, sprinting along the path back home while glancing over her shoulder in mischief.

"H-hey! Wait, you cheater!" Coraline cries out, alarmed by her sister's sudden declaration as she stumbles off the ground before chasing after her sister through the rain.

(Y/N) laughs, barely slowing down for Coraline to catch up as both sisters run back home side by side together, laughing their asses off the whole way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter of this story.
> 
> Yes, this story is going to be heavily influenced by the "Coraline" film but it will also use a bit of the book by Neil Gaiman as well.
> 
> I'm going to be changing a few details with each Hetalia characters that are going to appear in this story like their ages, backstories, and what not to better fit the story.
> 
> Until the next update, see ya!


End file.
